1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer which prints characters by reciprocating a carriage, and more particularly to an ink jet printer which has a high operability in a suction recovery operation carried out when ink is not discharged or is discharged imperfectly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art ink jet printer, imperfect printing frequently by non-discharge of ink, satellite or splash due to the effects of change of temperature, humidity or pressure, introduction of air bubbles into a nozzle or deposition of fine dust.
In such a case, the carriage is stopped to carry out the suction recovery operation in order to retain normal ink in the nozzle so that normal printing may be carried out by the normal ink. If the suction recovery operation is not properly carried out, the maintenance and reliability of the ink jet printer are degraded.